To Wait Ten Years
by Obsessed With 52
Summary: One Shot that takes places a few years after "Chosen" and disregards Season Eight and Nine comics. Xander has been waiting ten years for Buffy and now his patience has run out. What will he do? I don't own Buffy: the Vampire Slayer.


He was fed up and tired. He had been doing this shit for over ten years and he had enough. Xander Harris was tired of everything. Since the final confrontation with the First, he had gone to Cleveland and helped set up a base of operations, after that he had gone to Africa to find new slayers and to set up a Slayer School in Johannesburg. He had had his lost eye returned to him with a spell by Willow. He had done great things in Africa and everyone was quick to praise him for all his efforts. The girls he found and helped to train thought he was great and some of them even developed crushes on the former carpenter turned Watcher. But after spending eighteen months in Africa, he was called by Giles to come to England. When he got to England Giles asked him to stay in England permanently, telling him his work in Africa was finished. Xander was shocked to say the least despite being the Deputy Head Watcher of the Entire Watcher's Council and Giles' second in command. He even outranked Buffy.

Buffy.

One of the reasons Xander was fed up was because today was ten years to the day that she turned him down to Spring Fling. He had told her that day he would wait for her and ten years later he was still waiting. Sure he had relationships. Cordelia Chase and a former Vengeance Demon named Anya. Both of whom were dead. He found Cordelia attractive while they were dating but she wasn't Buffy. That relationship came to an end when she caught him kissing Willow.

As for Anya? He loved her but had he been truly in love with her? No, because if he was, he would have married her instead of leaving her at the altar. Was he sad when she died? Yes, he was. He had not dated anyone since.

When Xander moved to England it brought him into closer proximity to Buffy and he found that despite everything, he still loved her.

Unfortunately for Xander, she was dating some dork called Eric. Eric was a dork of the highest degree and Xander hated him on principle. Eric was a Watcher's son and he was a pompous ass. He was a nice guy when Buffy was around, but when she wasn't, he was a prick. Especially to Xander. Eric looked down his nose at him. Eric came from big money and Xander did not. Eric drove a BMW and even though Xander drove a Mercedes, Eric claimed it was still better. But Eric rubbed Xander's face in the fact he had been driving BMWs since he was seventeen. Xander would retort with the fact he had driven a '57 Chevy, but Eric would scoff at that claiming that car was over-rated. Xander wanted to fire the pretentious arrogant bastard but Giles told him he couldn't while he was performing his tasks correctly.

Xander was fed up with reading reports from Cleveland, from Johannesburg, from Sydney, from Rio de Janeiro, all about vampire activity. It was dull and boring, but it was safe. But Xander was fed up with it all. He wanted Buffy and he missed California. He was sick of having to stay up late at night to watch Football, particularly Monday Night Football which wouldn't finish until five AM. He wanted to go home. Okay not Sunnydale because it was gone, but somewhere in California. Oakland perhaps? The more he thought about moving to Oakland the more he wanted to do it. He could go to Raiders games – despite the team not making the play-offs since losing Superbowl XXXVII. In fact they had sucked big time, but he still supported them. He had plenty of money nowadays, he'd been making six figures for the last three years and he had been paid a ton of back pay since the first day he started helping Buffy. He had enough to buy a big house in Oakland, a Season Ticket for the Raiders, and to start up his own Construction Company. He still had plenty of contacts in the industry and knew of several guys who would go into business with him if he asked. Money was no issue as he had over a million pounds to his name.

So, sitting in his big luxury office at the New Watcher's Council, he decided it was time to do the one thing he never thought he would do; leave Buffy Summers.

The thought of leaving Buffy scared him but he needed to move on, to move away. He performed a Google search of available property in Oakland and browsed the websites for a house. He set himself a budget of between $200,000 and $300,000 as he browsed. He found a few nice houses in his price range and printed off the details. He decided he would go and look at these houses in person rather than trust the pictures on the website. He would not use the Council's Private Plane; he would pay for the trip himself.

0o0

A month later and Xander had been to California to look at the houses. The first house was very nice, but it was too far away from the Oakland Coliseum and didn't want to drive and spend money on parking. The second house was too small, but then he had thought about who he was going to invite there, but his mind was already made up, so he checked out another house. The third house was perfect. It was fully furnished, had a large garden and living room, and best of all it was a ten minute walk to the Coliseum! So, without thinking twice, Xander made an offer. Once his trip was over, he came back to England.

When he got back he immediately felt the contrast. From sunny California to rainy England.

Oakland 1 England 0.

Then there was Willow arguing with Kennedy.

Oakland 2 England 0.

Andrew was bugging him about some crappy new show on T.V. that he couldn't give a crap about, and his excitement about everything was annoying the crap out of him.

Oakland 3 England 0.

Dawn was raving about some boy and he couldn't find it within himself to care.

Oakland 4 England 0.

Buffy and Eric.

Oakland 5 England -1. Game, Set, and Match Oakland!

Xander had gotten an E-mail telling him his offer had been accepted now all he had to do was tell Giles. So without delaying any longer he went to see Giles.

Giles' office was directly opposite his on the top floor of the building. He knocked on the door and waited for Giles to call him in.

Once inside Giles office, Giles said, 'Xander, what can I do for you?'

'Well, I have news actually. I bought a house,' said Xander.

'A house?' said Giles.

'Yeah, it's a nice house too,' said Xander stalling.

'Where, may I ask?' said Giles.

'Oakland, California,' replied Xander.

'May I ask why?' said Giles.

'I miss California, and I've had enough, Giles.'

'Oh,' said Giles taking off his glasses to clean them.

'You'll have my resignation in the morning and I'll work the two weeks' notice, unless you wanna fire me,' said Xander.

'I don't want to fire you and I don't want you to go either,' said Giles.

'We can't always have what we want, can we?' replied Xander.

'Oh, I see. You're in love with Buffy again, aren't you?' said Giles somewhat succinctly.

'I never stopped loving her, Giles.'

'B-but – Cordelia and Anya –?' stuttered Giles.

'To explain it would take too long, but know this; it was always Buffy that I truly love and I always will,' Xander said.

'There's nothing I can say that will make you change your mind?' said Giles.

'No, I'm sorry, Giles, it just hurts too much being around her and that jerk Eric,' said Xander sadly.

'What are you going to tell Buffy?' asked Giles curiously.

'The truth,' was Xander's simple answer.

'When?'

'Right now, if I can pry her away from Mr BMW,' replied Xander.

With nothing else to be said, Xander left the office and drove to the training facility where Buffy trained slayers who had been found in Europe. It was a short drive and he realised he would miss this car almost as much as he would miss Buffy, Willow and Giles. When he got there, he parked in the space reserved for him and went inside. As he walked around he spotted several girls he found in Africa. This was part of their programme, every so often girls would move to different parts of the world and work with new instructors. Xander continued walking until he got to Buffy's office at the facility. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later a voice he recognised as Buffy's called him into the room.

'Have you got a minute, Buff?' he asked her, pointedly ignoring Eric, who was sitting opposite her as they were going through assessments.

'Sure, Xand, what's up?' she replied.

'I need to talk to you alone for a minute,' said Xander.

'I'll be outside,' said Eric in a drawling voice before getting to his feet and turning to face Xander and giving him a contemptuous look before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

'So, what's up?' she asked.

'I'm leaving.'

'Leaving what?' she asked.

'Leaving England.'

'Are you going back to Africa?' she asked.

'No, I'm leaving the Council. I'm resigning tomorrow morning, I'll work my two weeks' notice and I'll be gone for good,' he told her.

'Y-you're leaving me?' she asked in a sad voice.

'I have to,' said Xander.

'But why?' she asked getting teary.

'Because being here is killing me. I'm sick of reading E-mails about vampire activity, I'm sick of the weather, I'm sick of having to stay up all hours of the night to watch Football, but mainly, I'm sick of Eric and his shit,' he told her bluntly.

'"Eric and his shit"?' she repeated.

'There's no point in me telling you, you won't believe me anyway …' he said as he turned to leave.

But Buffy moved around her desk and blocked the door and said, 'Tell me.'

'All right, I will. He's a pompous ass who constantly tries to find ways to put me down, he's always rubbing my face in the fact that I don't come from money, and he shows me no respect at all. But, that's not the worst of it. He has the one thing I've wanted more than anything else in this world – you,' he said boldly.

'Oh,' she said in a small voice.

'I've waited ten years for you to feel the same way about me as I do about you, Buffy. I've been waiting ten years for you to love me – to fall in love with me,' he clarified.

'Oh,' she said again.

'I bought a house in Oakland, California that's a ten minute walk to the Coliseum, so I'm gonna go now,' he said as reached for the door handle.

Buffy moved aside to allow Xander to open the door.

'Am I ever gonna see you again?' she asked as tears started to leak from her eyes.

'No,' he replied, 'once I leave, that's it. No more slayers, no more reports, nothing, I'm done.'

Buffy pulled him into a hug and he held her back with all his might as if to keep her in his arms forever.

'I love you, Buffy, and I always will,' he whispered into her ear.

Buffy did not speak, she held him a little tighter for another few seconds before pulling away.

Then without another word, Xander left her office for the last time.

0o0

As Xander worked his two weeks' notice the news of his leaving spread quickly. Willow had begged him to reconsider, but he was adamant and stood firm. He even withstood Willow's "Resolve Face". Then came the junior slayers he had found and trained. Some came by to beg him not to go, others had made long-distance telephone calls weeping and begging him not to leave. He even got a call form Faith. Faith, however, did not beg or plead with him to stay. She called him an idiot and a quitter and she was not above telling him how disappointed she was with him. Shortly after Faith called, so did Angel. That was a fun phone call. Angel told him that despite not liking him, he respected him. But also could not help voice his disappointment but unlike Faith, he did not cuss him out. Then there was Dawn. She was heartbroken. She cried, begged, pleaded, and begged again for him to change his mind, but he held firm so at the end of it, Dawn told him she hated him and that he could go screw himself.

As for Buffy … Well, within an hour of his conversation with her, the gossip was she had dumped Eric. Xander heard it from Willow. But this was not enough. Buffy had not sought him out for a heart to heart, or anything. A combination of him avoiding her and her avoiding him, kept them apart. Xander worked less hours, he spent less time reading reports. This would be his successor's problem, very soon. Xander had named Willow as his successor, and Giles had agreed to it.

Xander spent the evenings at his London apartment watching T.V and drinking beer. He watched some old soccer matches on T.V. but couldn't really care less who had won them. Instead he thought about being close enough to walk to Oakland Coliseum to go and watch the Raiders play. But the regular season was still a month away. Of course he could go to the pre-season games and that thought cheered him up a little.

When his two weeks were finally over, Xander was relieved. He gave Giles his security passes and Willow shut down his computer access. There was a small gathering of people for a goodbye party. Conspicuous by her absence was Buffy. Xander was not surprised at all. Willow cried all over him as they danced. He told her he loved her and gave her his address in Oakland. He had also given Giles his address too, knowing that Giles actually gave a crap about him. Dawn apologised to him for saying what she said to him the last time they spoke before she got her turn to dance with him as she too cried all over him.

When the party came to an end, all the junior slayers took it in turns to tearfully hug him goodbye. Then Dawn, and then Willow. There was a tear in Giles' eye as they shook hands before Xander left HQ for the last time. Xander drove away in the Mercedes Giles told him he could keep as a gift. Xander had not planned on being able to keep £150,000 car and so Xander would call the airline to change his flight so the plane could take the car in the hold. Another surprise was that he could also keep the apartment. Xander was not sure if he was going to keep it and let it out, or just sell it. He was not thinking about anything except Buffy as he pulled into the garage of his building. Once he parked, he got into the elevator and pushed the button for his floor. The elevator made the ponging noise before the doors opened and he stepped out. He walked the short distance to his door as he took out his keys. Once at his door he opened the door to his apartment, stepped inside before closing the door behind him.

As he walked to the kitchen for a beer, a lamp flicked on to reveal Buffy sitting on his couch.

'Jeez, Buff, give me a heart attack!' he said startled.

'Oh, I'm gonna give you more than that,' she murmured but Xander did not hear her.

'Wanna beer?' he asked before he turned and went to the kitchen.

'Sure,' she replied.

Xander came back a minute later carrying two opened bottles of Becks. He handed one to Buffy before he clinked their bottles and said, 'Cheers,' before drinking a gulp of his beer.

'Cheers,' she replied before taking a sip of hers.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Xander said, 'What brings you to my soon to be former abode?'

'I wanted to talk to you,' she replied.

'About what?' he asked.

'Old times,' she said.

'Which ones?' he said.

'Well, let's start with the time _you forced Angel_ to lead you to the Master's Cave? All these years I thought it was just you following Angel … how wrong I was …'

Xander said nothing before Buffy continued.

'What about the time I was ill in the hospital and you stopped Angelus from turning me while you were unarmed … no stake, no holy water, nothing …'

Xander just shrugged and continued to drink his beer.

'Then while I was away, you visited my mom every day to see if she was all right, and to do odd jobs around the house for her, such as cut and mow our lawn … every evening without fail you would go and see her to keep her company, eat her food, and tell her that I would come back …'

Again Xander stayed silent.

'Do you still have nothing to say, Xander? Well, what about the first time you saved the world? When you stopped that gang of zombies from blowing up the school?'

'How the hell do you know about that?' he spluttered.

'Angel had plenty of contacts all over Sunnydale and he told me about what happened a week ago … why did you never say anything?'

Xander shrugged and said, 'It was no big deal.'

'Do you know why I'm bringing all this stuff up?' she asked.

'No, do you want another beer?' he replied before he quickly got up and got another beer and sat down again.

I'm bringing all this up because I've only just found out who you really are …' she said.

'Who am I really then, Buffy?' asked Xander curiously.

'Oh, you're my White Knight, Alexander Lavelle Harris,' she told him bluntly.

'Who the hell told you my middle name? I'll bet it was Willow Rosenberg, she always had it in for me …'

Buffy could not help but giggle at him. She then stood up and walked over to him before she took his beer out of his hands. She then knelt in front of him, took his hands in hers and said, 'You're my White Knight, Xander.'

Then before he could say anything she climbed into his lap and kissed him.

Xander was shocked at first before he quickly started to kiss her back, deepening the kiss. They continued to kiss for several minutes until Xander broke it off.

'What was that for?' he asked.

'I've spent the last two weeks finding out about the stuff you've done for me over the years. Hearing about it all opened my eyes to how amazing you are.'

'I'm not the amazing one here, that's still you, and you're still my hero, Buff,' he said softly.

'And you're my hero, Xander. Who was it that said that to me when he came back from his road trip? Who was it who picked me up after Riley left? You, Xander, that's who,' she replied.

'You don't love me, though, do you?' he asked.

'Not yet, but I'm warming up,' she replied.

'What do you want from me?' he asked her.

'I want to come with you, and I want to …'

'What?' he asked.

She took his hand and held it against her chest to feel her heartbeat.

'Do you feel that, Xander?' she whispered.

'Yeah, wow,' he said as he felt her heart beating very fast.

'It's been doing that ever since I heard about you forcing Angel at cross-point to lead you down to the Master's Cave, but it got faster when I heard about you backing off Angelus that night at the hospital. I want you, Xander.'

'I want you too, Buffy, so badly,' he said.

'Kiss me,' she whispered.

Xander kissed her gently at first before their kissing became more furious and passionate. Needing air, he began to kiss her neck. She whimpered his name as he kissed his way back to her lips before claiming them again.

Again though he stopped before saying, 'I have two questions for you. One; did you mean what you said about coming with me? Two; can I have you?'

Buffy giggled again and said, 'That was the first thing you ever said to me, I thought it was funny and cute, and yes, I meant it when I told you I want to come with you.'

'In that case you can come with me, and my second question?' he said.

'Ask me again, Xander,' she purred.

'C-can I have you?' he stuttered. Hearing her purr like that … damn!

'Yes, you can have me. You can have me anywhere you want, here, there, you can have me everywhere. I need you,' she told him.

'I love you so much, Buffy …' he whispered before they were kissing again.

Their kissing became passionate immediately. They could not get enough of each other before Buffy stopped to say, 'Make love to me?'

'God, yes, bedroom, now,' he replied struggling to get out of the chair with her on his lap, but eventually he managed and was able to keep Buffy in his arms as he carried her into the bedroom. She had her legs wrapped around his waist as they crashed down on to the bed with him almost crushing her.

'Sorry,' he said as he took some of his weight off of her.

'Don't worry, I like your weight on me …' she replied before he was kissing her again.

As they kissed, Buffy's hands moved through his hair before they made their way to his chest and unbuttoning his shirt, pushing off his jacket and shirt leaving him bare-chested. His hands meanwhile, were working on her shirt. They went underneath to touch and caress her smooth skin before she raised her arms to allow him to remove it, he stopped kissing her long enough to do so. He looked down to see she was wearing a bra of black lace.

'Very nice,' he said before kissing her upper chest.

'My bra or its contents?' she asked.

'Both,' he replied as his kisses moved lower and he kissed her nipple through her bra making her moan. She sat up and Xander's hands moved behind her back to unclasp her bra. Once that was achieved, he pulled on the straps to pull it away and revealed two small, but wonderful and perfect breasts.

'Hello, girls,' he said to her breasts before kissing them and licking her nipples. She could not help the giggle that escaped from her any more than she could help the moan that escaped as Xander used his lips and tongue to perfection on her breasts. They stopped for a brief moment to tug off their own shoes and socks before Xander went back to kissing her again. The feel of her breasts against his chest was incredible, the sounds of her whimpering and little moans were even better. He moved down to her breasts again before placing kisses to her flat stomach. He was laying between her open legs as his hands made their way up her skirt caressing her soft thighs earning him another whimper.

Her hands moved to his belt buckle and undid that before undoing his button and opening his fly, his hands had moved out from under her skirt to unzip and unbutton it before his trousers and her skirt were removed. She could see how aroused he was and could feel how aroused she was. She was so wet she was practically dripping. Xander rubbed her through her knickers which were also black lace.

'Damn, you're so wet, Buffy,' he whispered.

'Take them off, Xander, please,' she pleaded.

Xander complied to reveal her dripping wet pussy to him.

'Mmm, Buff in the buff, you're so beautiful,' he told her.

She then reached forward for his boxers and tugged them down and off to reveal his long and hard cock.

'Mmm, Xander in the buff and soon to be in Buffy …' she said with a giggle making Xander chuckle too.

Xander pushed her gently on to her back before he kissed his way up her inner thighs making whimper again. He then kissed around her wet core, teasing her.

'Please, Xander, lick me,' she begged.

Xander grinned before complying with her request.

'Oh, God, Xander … yes, right there … mmm … that feels so good … oh, God … yes … more … oh, God, yes, Xander … eat me, baby … oh, Xander …'

Xander knew that if was dreaming and someone woke him up he was going to kill them, but he gave himself a pinch to make sure he was awake and this was real before inserting his finger into her pussy.

'Oh, yes … use your fingers … mmm, so good, baby … gimme another one …'

Xander gave her his middle finger to go with his index and began to use a come hither motion that along with his tongue was beginning to drive Buffy wild.

'OH, MY GOD, YES … YES, RIGHT THERE … MMM, OH … OH, OH, GOD, I'M GOING TO CUM, KEEP GOING … YES, YES, OH, XANDER!' she wailed his name as her orgasm hit her.

Xander could feel her muscles contract around his fingers as he continued to lap up her juices greedily before kissing her on the lips again so she could taste herself on his lips and tongue.

When she came down form her high she was panting before she spoke almost breathlessly, 'That was amazing, now it's your turn.'

This time it was Xander on his back and Buffy lying between his open legs as she took him in hand and began to stoke his long shaft.

'Do you want the good news or the really good news?' she asked sexily.

'Don't care, you pick, just keep doing that …' he said.

'Well, you're bigger than Angel, Parker, Riley and Spike,' she told him as she continued to stroke him.

'What about Eric?' he asked in a shaky voice.

'I wouldn't know, I never did it with him,' she said with a shrug. Then without another word she took him into her mouth.

'Oh, God, Buffy …' he said softly.

She continued to suck him off as she looked into his eyes and she saw adoration, love and complete and total worship for her in them. She hummed as she sucked him off which made him whimper a little before she bobbed her head up and down even faster.

'Oh, Buffy, I love you … I'm almost there,' he said warning her.

She moved up and down his cock faster and hummed as if to say 'I know and I want you to …'

'Oh, fuck, Buffy … yes … damn … BUFFY!' her name out as a growl as he blew his load into the back of her throat.

She took him out of her mouth to show him his seed on her tongue before swallowing the lot.

'Mm, you taste good, Xander,' she told him.

Xander reached towards his bedside table and opened the drawer. He took out a box of condoms and said, 'We got ten of these, shall we use 'em all?'

'Not all at once,' she said with a giggle.

Xander gave her a smile. A smile she had not seen on his face since before they left Sunnydale.

'Buffy, with all I want to do to you tonight, we might need 'em,' he said.

'With all I want to do to you tonight, they might not be enough …' she replied as she took one out of his hands to open it before rolling it on to his still hard cock. Xander put the box on the table and pushed Buffy onto her back, he then slid himself inside her.

'Are you okay?' he asked her in a gentle voice.

'Yeah, you're just so big, I just need a second or two …' she said.

As he waited he kissed her neck making her whimper his name before she told him to start moving.

Xander moved slowly gently inside her to start off with as she moaned in pleasure before telling him to move faster. Xander obeyed and Buffy's moans grew louder. She then told him to give it to her hard and fast and he obeyed. She was moaning very loudly as he pleasured her. Xander could feel her muscles beginning to contract as she got closer to her climax and carried on with the fast and hard method she had asked of him. He could feel that he was close as well, and with a few more hard and fast thrusts, she came wailing his name in ecstasy as he came with a grunt and growl of her name.

He fell into her embrace and she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him. After a minute or two, Xander moved and pulled out of her, he then removed the condom and disposed of it. Then he lay down beside her.

'Wow. That was … wow,' she said.

'That was incredible, Buffy …' he said softly, taking her into his arms and kissing her.

Buffy then reached over him for another condom and opened it before rolling it on to his hard again cock. She then lowered herself on to his shaft before riding him into ecstasy again. The pleasure was even more intense as he was meeting her thrust for thrust, hard and fast, before they were both cumming together once more. This time it was her turn to fall into his embrace and he held her tight in his arms whispering words of love in her ear, melting her heart.

As she lay in his embrace her feelings for him were growing stronger and stronger with every passing minute. She simply could not wait to go to Oakland with him.

Xander held Buffy tighter as he moved his hands to give her ass a squeeze.

'Mmm, your ass feels great in my hands and you feel incredible naked in my arms,' he told her.

'And you feel great inside me and being in your arms feels … wow,' she said.

'One more time tonight?' he asked.

'What do you have in mind?' she replied.

'You on all fours as I do you from behind, that way I can admire your ass and your beautiful back,' he said gently.

'Sold,' she said before she took out another condom from the box and handed it to him as she lifted herself out of his arms and got into position. Xander watched as she got on all fours with a sexy smile on her face as he prepared himself by removing one condom and putting on another.

'You can be a bit rougher, if you want …' she said with her sexy smile on her face.

'How rough? Can I pull your hair? Can I spank your ass?'

'Yeah, but don't pull too hard on my hair,' she told him.

'Whatever you want, Buffy,' he said gently.

'Now, come over here and spank my ass …' she said and she gave her own ass cheek a spank.

He gave her a playful swat as he entered her from behind.

They both gave moans of appreciation before Buffy said, 'Spank me harder.'

He gave her a slightly harder swat and Buffy said, 'Spank me as hard as you can, Xander.'

'Are you sure?' he asked in a gentle voice.

'I'm a Slayer, remember?' she said back in a soft tone of voice.

'Yeah, but you're also a beautiful girl who I don't want to hurt, Buffy,' he said in the same tone of voice.

His words touched her and she said, 'Thank you, Xander.'

'I love you,' he said.

'I know, now spank my ass!' she demanded.

SMACK!

'MMM, again!' she said.

SMACK!

'Again!' she demanded.

SMACK!

'OW! Now fuck me and spank me, Xander!'

Xander obeyed her by thrusting fast and hard as he spanked her ass very hard.

Buffy's moans of pleasure mixed with her yelps drove Xander wild. He was not sure how long he would last if he kept this up so he stopped spanking her and just fucked her hard and fast. As he fucked her, he noticed her ass cheek was red from his "handiwork". She was so fucking sexy with her petite body and golden hair. Everything was in perfect proportion with Buffy. She was beautiful and kind and he loved her more than anything. But more than anything he hoped that one day she would tell him that she loved him. That was all he could think about as he fucked her, in fact he was so deep in thought, he almost missed getting her off, and as she was about to slump down on to the bed, he caught her and gave her hair a gentle tug and pulled her back flush against his chest.

'Your ass is perfect, your back is beautifully elegant and I love your hair. But I'm not done with you yet,' he whispered and he continued to pound into her from behind to make her moan and wail in ecstasy as he rubbed her clit with wet fingertips and groped her left breast while she groped her right breast. With him rubbing and fucking her furiously, she came harder than she had ever cum before and went limp in his arms as he climaxed hard too.

Once he was done, he gently lay Buffy down on the bed. He then disposed of the condom and held her in his arms. As he played with her hair, she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

'Yeah, that was the best sex I've ever had,' she replied.

'I don't suppose you'd consider telling your exes what you just told me?' he asked half joking, half serious.

'Maybe, and I've got more good news for you, Xander,' she said sexily.

'Let's hear it, Buff,' he said.

'I love you, Xander,' she said boldly, 'I love you like you love me, I promise you.'

This was what he had been waiting ten years to hear and it felt amazing.

'Say it again, Buffy, please,' he said pleadingly.

'I love you, Xander,' she repeated.

'I've been waiting ten years for you to say that,' he told her.

Buffy looked down sadly but Xander lifted her chin to look at her in the eyes and said, 'It was worth it, and they say good things come to those who wait.'

'I love you, Xander,' she said with a happy tear rolling down her cheek.

Xander caught the happy and tear and said, 'I love you too, Buffy,' before kissing her again and falling asleep in each other's arms.

0o0

It was three years later and Xander and Buffy were living in Oakland. They had gotten married two years ago and had a baby girl called Joyce. Their wedding had been amazing. Giles had given Buffy away, Willow was Xander's best man, and Dawn had been the Maid of Honour. They were living happily as a normal family. What with their combined resources and money, they did not need to work. They simply lived for each other and their one year old daughter. They went on family outings, they visited friends and neighbours. Retirement from the world of slaying and slayers and demons and watchers had done them the power of good. They lived peacefully and happily, and one afternoon, while watching Football with their daughter, Buffy gave Xander more good news.

'Xander, I'm pregnant.'

'That's great! I'm gonna be a father again!' he whooped before turning to little Joyce in his arms and said, 'Did you hear, sweet little Joycie, you're going to get a new brother or sister to play with soon?'

'Xander, honey, I already know what I'm having …' she said.

She had gotten Willow to do a spell to reveal the sex of the tiny embryo.

'And?' he said excitedly.

'We're going to have a son,' she said knowing it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

Xander smiled at her and gave her belly a kiss and said, 'Jesse Rupert Harris, what do you think?'

'I think it's just perfect, sweetie, I love you,' she said before she kissed him deeply and passionately.

Xander kissed her back knowing that life could not get any better than this, married to the love of his life, father to a beautiful baby girl, and soon to be a father to a baby boy and all he had to do was wait ten tiny little years.


End file.
